


Aftercare

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Dom Derek Hale, Drabble, Impact Play, M/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordspainful, boundary, wash.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Kudos: 37
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Aftercare

“Will you stop moving?” Derek asked in annoyance. Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek ran a damp washcloth over his thighs, soothing the ache that was already dulling. 

“It  _ hurts, _ Derek,” Stiles retorted, tightening his white-knuckled grip on the pillow. He knew there would be bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care. 

“If it was that painful, why didn’t you tell me to stop?” 

“Because you know how much I love to push my boundaries, baby,” Stiles teased, glancing over his shoulders to wiggle his eyebrows. He tried not to flinch when Derek smacked the welts on his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
